After Rosalie's News
by tricia-44
Summary: So this is basically about what happens after Edward gets a call from Rosalie telling him Bella died.


Okay so this is the scene i imagined after Rosalie gets off the phone with edward telling her shes dead, yo ucan read this at in the extra's the link is i do not own any of these characters they are all stephanie meyers. and they are brilliant. please tell me what you think : )

As i closed the phone i relized something. My life, my meaning for existance was over, i had nothing to live for anymore. How could i have been so stupid? How could i have left her all alone? Why would she jump off a cliff? Was she insane? Of course she was, she was Bella! I had nothing left. I couldn't cope with how bad it hurt, no matter how many words i knew, there was none in exisistance that could describe the pain in i felt. I will never underestimate Romeo ever agian, how could this happen. At that moment i knew i couldn't survive any longer. My life was already over, why not make it complete, forever.If I did this little thing then maybe I would know what they future held, maybe hell would'nt be so bad, if it even existed. Who was i kidding? of course it would be horrible, without Bella, anywhere was so disgusting without her.It was like I didn't even exist everything was black and it was all my fault. I knew it was time to act. I needed to go to the Volturi, it was my only way out, my only escape. Of course if she knew exactly what was already planned out in my head, she would stamp her feet around and tell me how insane i am. But, what did it matter? Nothing mattered to me anymore. She was dead, and there was nothing I could do about it.

It was in that instant that i knew i had to leave. I took a short look around the little atack and there was nothing of consequence that i needed. I grabbed my cellphone which started buzzing again. It was Rosealie, what did she want, to rub it in my face some more that the reason the stars shined was dead? That when she told me stay away from her that I should have listened? i couldn't talk to my family anymore, i shouldn't stop them from there happieness, they can jsut forget about me and move on with their lives. Even if Alice does see me and my new pans for my very limited furture ahead of me, she would never be able to catch me, or stop me. I grabbed my phone and chucked it out the little window full of spiders and cobwebs and it landed in the trash can a few feet away from the dark alley. The only thing i had left to figure out was how i was gonna do it. In that instant so many ways of death came through my mind. Of course i was going to have to go to the Volturi and expose myself for what i truley am. A monster. Hopefully death won't hurt to much, i am already living without Bella, nothing is worse than that. She never did grasp the concept on how much she truley ment to me, she never will. i didn't bother to pack my things cause what would it matter if i broughtt them with me or not. I quickly picked myself off the floor and ran down the stairs. The next thing i knew i was headed off to Italy to face the Volturi alone, as i forever would be.

I wasn't as scared as i thoguht i would have been as i was boarding the plane, i was lucky it would be dark when we landed, i didn't have to worry about that at least. It was a very small aircraft with only three rowns the middle with 3 seats and the sides with only 2. I was happy when they blond, plump, flight attendent took me over to the far back corner and said i would be flying alone. It was werid at first when i didn't hear her. I didn't hear anything anmore. I wasn't even listening to the voices that were always a consant buzzing noise, i didn't even have to try to block them out at all. It was odd not hearing anything at all, i had always heard everyone's little thoughts, (except for the person who ment the most to me) there worst fears and what made them happy. It was all pointless now. She was the only thing on my mind now, the only voice i heard, the only smell i longed for, the only thing i thought of, she was always there like a constant picture burned to the back of my eyes. She was the most beautiful, clumsy, most perfect for me person ever. Now she was dead. Forever. It was like my heart was gone, like it died with her even before she did. When i left i left my heart with her, for her to keep safe for me. If only i had gone back , things could be how they should, how i want them to be, how destiny had it's outline for. We were the perfect soulmates, but not anymore.

It took me by surprise how fast i landed in Italy, i walked off the plane and into the dark night. If it had been under different circumstances i would have enjoyed the time here, but not anymore, not when it had to do with my and my fate of dying from the msot powerfull family in the world, becuase of a silly girl who was my life.


End file.
